


【亲世代 麻瓜AU】金色年华 Golden Age

by ALEX527847



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, 亲世代
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALEX527847/pseuds/ALEX527847
Summary: 亲世代30年代私立男校AU，亲世代少年时的故事。主线或许是战争前夕这些孩子们的成长。一群半大孩子，就不打爱情向tag了。我希望，每一个少年最终都可以破茧成蝶。
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

01.

这是1936年的夏秋之交，雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克正坐在从伦敦前往温莎的火车上，捧着一份刚从报童手中买来的报纸。从格里莫广场12号到国王十字火车站步行也不过二十分钟的距离，但是克利切坚持要开车送他和西里斯。雷古勒斯能感觉到他的哥哥对此相当不满，因为这样就杜绝了他偷偷从后院带走他心爱的黑色猎犬一起去学校的机会。这种不满让西里斯甚至没说一句道别的话，就拎着行李径自去了前面的车厢。实际上，近年来这种事情布莱克一家都已经习惯了，但雷古勒斯仍旧礼貌地替他向克利切说了一声抱歉。

然而实际上，当雷古勒斯坐在轿车后座望向窗外的时候，他同样感觉到了一丝遗憾。今天伦敦的天气难得地好，雨霁初晴，久违的金色阳光隔着车窗洒进来，让他有种摇下车窗，伸出手臂，在流动的风里感受暖意隔着一层衬衫落在肌肤上的冲动。

他觉得遗憾，好像夏日的尾巴隔着一层玻璃，正从他眼前飞快地溜走，而他甚至没有尝试着去抓住。

连着几节车厢里大多都是男孩，和布莱克家的一样，都是去霍格沃茨的学生。私立男校的孩子们大多数都早早学会了应该和什么样的同学做朋友，自从雷古勒斯坐上火车，和他谈论天气的人就没有断过，于是手中这份报纸他其实也没怎么读进去。这段时间，国王陛下与辛普森夫人的风流韵事再一次占据了各大报刊的头版头条。

"好久不见，雷。"

他抬起头，看见一个稻草色头发，脸上带雀斑的男孩一边放好行李一边在他的面前坐下。他习惯性地抿着嘴角，脸上的表情看上去总显得有些郁郁寡欢。

"好久不见，巴蒂。"雷古勒斯冲克劳奇家的独生子露出一个笑，"你姑姑的病怎么样了？"

"……天。"小巴蒂愣了一下，神情有些懊恼。"我还没有告诉你。"他说，"我们四天前刚从林利斯戈回来，参加完她的葬礼。你知道，我父亲不想看到我总是给你写信，他不喜欢你们家。"

"哦，"雷古勒斯皱起眉，放下报纸，"我很抱歉，伙计。"

"谢谢，"小巴蒂耸耸肩，低头从包里翻出拉丁语的习题册，"不过没必要。我十三年来也就只见过她一面。"

"好吧，那——假期怎么样？我还没去过苏格兰。"雷古勒斯低低地笑出了声。

"认真的吗？你问假期？"小巴蒂一手拿着笔，从书里抬起头，几乎像是翻了个白眼，"我讨厌需要回家的假期，你又不是不知道。"

"又是克劳奇先生……？"

小巴蒂沉默了，脸色看上去并不太好。

"嘿，伙计。"雷古勒斯担心地抿起唇，拍了拍好友的手臂，"我相信克劳奇部长很爱你的，你毕竟是他的独生子。"

"独生子算什么，比得上选票吗？更何况还是害得妻子身体越来越差的独生子。"小巴蒂发出了一声冷笑，倔强地试图让自己看上去更加冷淡，但尚且稚嫩的眉眼间藏不住几丝落寞。

"别总这么想，巴蒂，或许你父亲之前不擅长表达。克劳奇夫人的身体怎么样了？"雷古勒斯合起报纸，关切地询问，"我记得暑假一开始，你的信里还说她还参加了几场舞会呢。"

"时好时坏，妈妈一直都是那样。"小巴蒂垂下眼，叹了口气，"暖和的时候就好些，之前苏格兰降温，就又没办法出门了，去年圣诞节闪闪简直忙坏了。"

"会好起来的，巴蒂。"雷古勒斯望着小巴蒂的眼睛，认真地说。

"希望如此。"小巴蒂轻声说。他讲习题册扔在了一遍，长长地呼了一口气，像是想把烦恼一吐为快。"别总谈论我了，你的假期怎么样？"他问。

"还能怎么样，一个接着一个的宴会。西里斯还在闹脾气，不愿意参加这种场合了，所以我今年彻底没有了中途溜走的机会。"

"真过分。我在前面车厢见到你哥哥了，他和波特家的在一起，还有那个莱姆斯·卢平。"小巴蒂说，"雷，为什么你哥哥还可以带猎犬上学？"

雷古勒斯愣了一会儿，无可奈何地摇了摇头。"……我觉得，他应该没告诉我。"他说。"总之，暑假我在学德语，不太难，但没空预习这学期的拉丁语了。哦对了，"雷古勒斯继续刚才的话题，补充道，"里宾特洛普来过一次我们家，和奥斯瓦尔德爵士一起。"

"真的吗？"小巴蒂睁大了眼睛，"我从来没见过他们，我父亲之前发现司机在看奥斯瓦尔德爵士的书，直接把他开除了。他们是什么样的人？"

"里宾特洛普先生个子很高，金发，好像很风趣——哦，你知道吗，他和辛普森夫人关系特别亲密。奥斯瓦尔德爵士看起来就有些严肃了，一丝不苟的样子……"雷古勒斯仔细回忆着，"不过，奥斯瓦尔德爵士身边还有一个年轻人，叫汤姆·里德尔，我觉得他看起来比其他人都更从容不迫。贝拉堂姐说，他还是我们的学长呢。"

"那也太酷了。"小巴蒂惊叹到，"可惜我父亲讨厌所有和德国人沾边的宴会，不然我也真想去亲眼见一见……"

"会有机会的，"雷古勒斯宽慰到，"他们总归会出席社交场合，说不定什么时候我可以偷偷带上你。"

一声长长的汽笛打断了他们的谈话，来送别的亲人朋友们恋恋不舍地离开了车厢。男孩们不约而同地看向车窗外缓缓后退的景色，不知不觉间，铁轨与列车有规律的碰撞声将1936年伦敦的夏日远远抛在了身后。

十来岁的孩子们，盼望的不过是一个漂亮的金秋。

————


	2. Chapter 2

02

当西里斯·布莱克第一次离开格里莫广场12号，坐上从伦敦到温莎的霍格沃茨特快的时候，便认识了莱姆斯·卢平，詹姆·波特和彼得·佩迪古。那时候他们才都刚满十一岁，虫尾巴的个子甚至才刚能从行李车后面探出四分之三个脑袋。

"到底为什么五年级要学德语，"詹姆烦躁地抓了抓头发，随手把钢笔摔在桌子上，白纸染上了几滴从笔头溅出来的墨水，"拉丁语就已经够折腾了。"

"为了让你遇见法西斯的时候可以指着他的鼻子骂他Hurensohn。"莱姆斯抬眼往讲台上飞快地瞄了一下，小声接话。

"我也觉得德语挺难，"彼得正试图在桌面上蹭掉刚刚被詹姆溅到手背上的钢笔水，但是很不幸地越抹越黑。"我可能会不及格。"他说。

"嘿，怕这个做什么。"詹姆斯用胳膊肘撞了一下彼得，"掠夺者四人组里可有一位布莱克，找他补习，大脚板出生第二天就会说德语了。"

"Fick dich."西里斯笑出了声，冲詹姆翻了个白眼，抬脚不轻不重地踹了一下他的凳子。

"安静点，先生们……"莱姆斯又扫了一眼讲桌，摆出继续做笔记的样子，"麦格教授往这边看了三次了……"

"是，是，船长——"西里斯耸了耸肩，装模作样地翻了一页书。讲台上的麦格教授狠狠瞪了他一眼，继续指着黑板上的例句讲反语序和尾语序。

"布莱克家真的要你们一出生就学德语吗，西里斯？"彼得捂着嘴巴嘀嘀咕咕地回头问西里斯。

"你捂着嘴更显眼，虫尾巴。"西里斯叹了口气，"如果是的话我为什么还会坐在这里？伤风还没喂呢。"

"里宾特洛普和莫斯利夏天的时候真的去过你家的宴会，是吗？"詹姆想起来夏天在报纸上看到的消息，也扭过头，把胳膊肘搭在西里斯的桌子上，"还有辛普森夫人。有传言辛普森夫人和那个德国人也有一腿。"

"还有传言说辛普森夫人其实是个男的呢。"莱姆斯耸耸肩，"国王依旧爱她爱得无法自拔。"

"他们还说她是美国人。"

"她本来就是美国人，虫尾巴。"

"好吧，那我就告诉你们。宴会我没参加，反正他们有雷古勒斯那个乖宝宝，不过，"西里斯弯腰贴着桌面，眯着眼睛一副鬼鬼祟祟的样子凑近了三人，"辛普森夫人我倒是在门口看见了。是不是男的我不知道，但是身材和长相——的确是真材实料。"

三个男孩一脸恍然地点头。"和莉莉比呢？"彼得问。

"嘿，别拿我的莉莉跟那个女人比！"詹姆瞪了他一眼，"莉莉年轻得多，而且至少不会和法西斯谈恋爱。"

"但是有可能和鼻涕精谈恋爱。"西里斯向前排角落黑色头发的消瘦男孩，"半个法西斯？"

"西里斯……"莱姆斯咳嗽了一声，小声提醒。

"怕什么，莱姆斯，他听到了也没事。"詹姆笑了一声，"莉莉也不会和鼻涕精约会。"

"莉莉也还没有和你约会，詹姆。你暑假见过她几次？"西里斯拍了拍詹姆的肩膀。

"西里斯……！"莱姆斯在桌子底下用膝盖撞了撞他的腿，一个劲儿地向他打眼色。

"撞我干什么，级长先生？我又没说错……麦格教授去哪儿了？"西里斯不耐烦地瞪了他一眼，抬起头，忽然发现讲台上少了个人，然后感觉到自己的头顶被什么东西重重地敲了一下。

"就在这里，布莱克先生，"麦格教授抄着手站在他的身后，"我邀请您在放学之后留堂，好好与舍监高谈阔论。"

"开学第一天就留堂，我破纪录了吗？"下课后，西里斯仰靠在后排的墙上，嬉皮笑脸地问莱姆斯·卢平。

"再接再厉，下次争取第一节课。"莱姆斯无可奈何地叹了口气。

"喂，我又不是唯一一个说闲话的，克拉布还在看小说呢。"

"你是唯一一个在莱姆斯第二次提醒你之后还没反应的。"詹姆装好了书，拍了拍西里斯的肩膀，"好好享受留堂时光，我要偷偷溜出学校去找莉莉了。"

"莱姆斯……"西里斯摆出一副可怜巴巴的表情看着级长。

莱姆斯冷着脸和他对视，半晌终于败下阵来，叹了口气。"怎么了，西里斯？"他问。

"伤风还在饿肚子。"

"哦。"

"它吃饭后会想和人玩抛接球。"

"哦，还有呢？"

"你最好了莱姆斯，我爱你。"

"没了吗？"

"……我不该瞪你，莱姆斯。"西里斯深深地吸了一口气，冲他眨眨眼，"我错了。"

————


	3. Chapter 3

03

"诺特。"雷古勒斯从玫瑰色的黄昏中匆匆赶来，推开宿舍的门，却没有见到想要找的那个男孩，"你见到巴蒂了吗？"  
"小克劳奇？从晚饭的时候就没看到了。我以为他和你在一起，反正他也只和你说话吧。"  
雷古勒斯皱紧了眉，一言不发地转身离开。太阳渐渐沉在了森林深处，湖畔的晚风给夜色刷上一层薄薄的凉意。  
他叹了口气，穿过钟塔，循着风向那片湖走去。湖畔那棵高大橡树之下，他果然看到了一个藏在秋千后面的身影。

"给，你没吃晚饭。"雷古勒斯随手把书包扔在了一边，径自坐在了秋千上，脚尖抵住草地，掏出一个可颂递给小巴蒂。  
小巴蒂顿了半晌，接过了可颂，朝旁边挪了挪给雷古勒斯的秋千让出来位置。  
"离我那么远做什么？"雷古勒斯佯做生气，"这样你怎么帮忙推我？"  
"做梦吧，"小巴蒂气笑了，"有手有脚的，我才不推你。"  
"你怎么啦。"雷古勒斯坐在秋千上轻轻晃着，"每次你心情不好，都会来这里躲着。"  
"谁躲着了，我出来透气。"  
雷古勒斯挑了挑眉，随手拾起来一枚橡子用力扔进暮色里的湖中。  
"中柱，"他冲小巴蒂眨了眨眼睛，"击球手出局。"  
"我又不在板球队里。"小巴蒂轻声说。他的心情似乎好了一些。  
雷古勒斯跳下秋千，紧挨着他坐在草地上。玫瑰色的云渐渐凝成了深紫，太阳完全落了下去，星星却还没来得及闪耀，他借着残留的日光打量小巴蒂的表情。"到底怎么了？"他问。  
"我父亲给我回信了。"小巴蒂犹豫了半晌，也学着雷古勒斯的样子从地上捡了一颗橡子，攥在手心里反复把玩。  
"他就和我说了我两件事。第一件事是妈妈又开始咳嗽了，第二件事是——"他叹了口气，随手丢掉了橡子，看了一眼雷古勒斯。  
"我父亲问我，到底没有和布莱克家的人划清界限。"  
雷古勒斯顿一下，抬手拍了拍他的肩膀。"开学在火车上的那天你心情也很差，是因为这个吗？"  
"他不想我和你有联系，只是因为你家和柏林的关系。他反对希特勒，反对所有和法西斯沾边的东西，连之前有人送给妈妈的帽子是德国产的他都不让妈妈戴。就好像他表现得像是全世界最恨法西斯的那一个，其他人就会支持他。"  
"除了政治以外的东西他根本不在乎，他当然不在乎我，甚至其实也不在乎我的成绩，不记进期末成绩单就和他没有关系……我一直怀疑他可能根本就没有读过我的信，只是借用回信来给我下命令。这次拉丁语随堂考试我故意没有拿O，他甚至提都没有提一句。"小巴蒂越说越觉得委屈，他想哭，耳边却回响起了他的父亲每次在他快要哭出来的时候大声的训斥，于是条件反射地憋回了眼泪，通红的眼圈里泪水不上不下地悬着，越用手揉眼睛便越酸，他心里急得发慌，想要大叫出声。  
"他才不会关心我有没有别的朋友，我在寄宿学校过得怎么样跟他半点关系都没有。"小巴蒂还没有学会怎么大声喊叫，只好让自己的语速越来越快，"我就是一个宴会上的摆设，我父亲的一件礼服——只要没有污点没有破损，穿出去之前熨一熨就好了。我不想要这样的父亲，雷，我不想……只是一件宴会礼服。"  
雷古勒斯看着小巴蒂，抬起手轻轻揉了揉他的头，星辉透过他的指缝，落在小巴蒂稻草色的头发上。有那么一瞬间，雷古勒斯忽然明白了自己为什么是唯一一个能和克劳奇家的独生子做朋友的人。  
"你对……违反校规，感兴趣吗？"他问小巴蒂。  
小巴蒂使劲揉了揉通红发烫的眼角，不解地望向雷古勒斯。"不感兴趣也没办法，大门已经锁了，回宿舍只能翻窗户。"  
"好吧，这个权当演习。"雷古勒斯向后仰躺在草丛中，泥土中的水分濡湿了他后背的衣料，"我要说的是，比如，报纸上说十月五号在肖迪奇市政厅，之前和你说的汤姆·里德尔先生要在那里公开演讲……"  
"你疯了？这又不是像你哥哥和他的几个朋友溜出去骚扰隔壁天主教学校的女孩，肖迪奇可是在伦敦！"  
"那天是周末！坐火车一来一回，听个演讲足够了。其实，我一直也没有真的明白什么才是法西斯，听到的只不过是家里人聊天的时候那一两句话。我在想，如果政治就是选边站队，"雷古勒斯把下巴搭在膝盖上，笑着看向小巴蒂，"我们要想选择自己的立场，至少得先亲自去了解他们的主张。"

————


	4. Chapter 4

04

这个周六，清晨还飘着如针如毛的雨丝，到了正午就出了太阳。这天霍格沃茨的阳光很好，透过树影婆娑，大片大片洒在铺满橡树叶的小草坡上。黑色的猎犬在不远处追着一群乌鸦，男孩们坐在金色的草地上，正围着一个盖着红格子布的野餐篮仔细研究。

"你们真要这么做吗？"莱姆斯皱着眉头，一脸不赞同。  
"是我们，莱姆斯。掠夺者四人组是一体的，我们要这么做。而且别告诉我说你没点这个想法。"西里斯严肃地纠正。  
"所有老师都不在附近。"彼得紧张地私下看了看，补充道，"鼻涕精也不在。"  
詹姆无可奈何地躺倒在草地上，闭上了眼睛。"我求求你们直接拿出来吧，我们已经围在这里十分钟了。"他哀嚎。  
"一瓶红酒！""万岁！是真的红酒！""干得漂亮尖头叉子，你是怎么把红酒带进学校的！"  
詹姆长长地叹了一口气，把手背搭在了额头上。"西里斯是怎么把猎犬养在学校里的？"他无精打采地回应。  
"因为我是西里斯·布莱克。"西里斯用力拍了一把詹姆的肩膀，"伙计，你看起来不怎么兴奋，月亮脸都比你兴致高。"  
"是和伊万斯小姐有关？周五溜出去的时候你和她吵架了吗？"莱姆斯问。  
"我才不会和莉莉吵架！"詹姆·波特想也不想就张口反驳，随即便看到了三个不认同的表情。他坐起身，烦躁地抓了抓本身就乱成一团的头发。"是鼻……是斯内普。"他想了想，又纠正道，"是莉莉和斯内普。"  
"莉莉·伊万斯小姐终于觉得你实在烦不胜烦于是决定和鼻涕精交往断了你的念头吗？"西里斯笑了一声，给因为一无所获而无精打采的伤风喂了半片三明治里的火腿。像是收到了什么鼓舞，黑色的猎犬吞下火腿，重新回到了和乌鸦的战场上。  
"莉莉她发现——"詹姆拔高了音量，打断了西里斯继续起哄的念头，"斯内普有一个闪电形状的徽章，BUF的标志。她很难过，我都从来没见过她那么难过。"  
"斯内普是黑衫军？怪不得他天天都穿黑衣服。"  
"我们也天天穿黑衣服，这是我们的校服，虫尾巴。"西里斯瞪了彼得一眼，拍了拍詹姆的肩膀，"这不奇怪，而且你应该高兴才对，伊万斯家以前住在伦敦东区，我家里人说以前在东区的人讨厌所有法西斯，鼻涕精和你的莉莉彻底没戏了。"  
"我听说她的妈妈是很多年前从波兰来的移民，伊万斯小姐应该是半个犹太人，看来是真的了。"莱姆斯顺着詹姆的话向下分析，"这样的话，难怪她会难过。斯内普家和伊万斯都住东区，差不多是一起长大的人反对自己的血统和存在，这很伤人。"  
"斯内普真的是黑衫军吗？"彼得突然问，"可是我早上看到他了，他在学校里。黑衫军今天都去肖迪奇市政厅，听汤姆·里德尔先生的演讲了……怎么了？"  
他注意到三个同伴一脸诧异地盯着自己，不由自主地有些讪讪，声音越来越小。"我只是在报纸上看到的，餐厅门口放着的《每日邮报》，上面还说十月四日他们还要到电缆街游行……"  
"这和斯内普有没有去肖迪奇没有太大关系，彼得。"莱姆斯长长地叹了口气，坐直了身子，"这个事情本身就很让人不舒服。法西斯主义就在我们身边，这挺难以想象的。"  
"没什么难以想象，我有一家子法西斯，你是没见过我妈多喜欢里德尔和莫斯利。"西里斯撇了撇嘴，仔细研究着红酒的瓶塞，"上帝保佑我没有长歪……也保佑雷古勒斯没长得那么歪。"  
于是四个男孩都不约而同地陷入沉默了。有关政治的话题，就好像性，红酒和巫术一样，在一群十来岁的少年之间本来便熟悉而陌生，新奇而令人胆怯。但是这里是大不列颠，每一个身处这个国家的人都能够无比清晰地感觉到，似乎已经有什么东西长途跋涉，漂洋过海，越过了窄窄一道英吉利海峡，藏在这片土地之下暗中滋长。  
"我们得，"詹姆突然开口，"我们必须做点什么。"  
"这不只是关于莉莉，也和斯内普没有什么关系。"他的表情严肃了起来，"我们都是在伦敦长大的，怎么说也得给这个城市做点什么。虫尾巴，你之前说的那些人的电缆街游行是什么时候？"

————


	5. Chapter 5

05

这是9月26日的早上九点。清晨刚下过一场小雨，乌云还没有散去，阴沉沉地铺成一层笼罩在伦敦市区的上空，等待着再次变成雨滴落下的机会。  
肖迪奇市政厅里的人已经挤得满满当当，不少的人已经没办法进到大厅里，站在门外垫着脚抻着脖子看向里面。有两个孩子，从衣着到年龄都与人群格格不入，正仗着个子小，看准缝隙奋力向屋子里钻，在外围引起一小阵骚动。  
"快点，雷，我就说应该赶早点的车。"小巴蒂四下望了望，不安地将帽檐向下压了压，"这人也太多了，要被我父亲看到我可就完了。"  
"谁也没想到会有这么多人，那都是今天第二班车了。"雷古勒斯整了整自己挤得皱巴巴的外套，"就因为人多你才不会被看到，巴蒂，别担心。"  
"我跟着我父亲上过几次报纸，但是应该没人能认出来……"小巴蒂还是有些紧张，但最终还是被大厅最前面演讲台上的人吸引了注意力。"那个人就是汤姆·M·里德尔吗？"他扯了扯雷古勒斯的袖子，低声询问，"原来他这么年轻。"  
"就是他。"雷古勒斯点点头，"他也是邓布利多的学生，成绩特别好。我听我堂姐说，毕业之后他就入了伍。听说在索姆河之后，军队统计伤亡的人已经把他算作了MIA，但是后来他自己一个人回来了，简直像个奇迹一样。"  
"好厉害。"小巴蒂扬起头，尽力垫着脚从人群中向前看，"他是个战争英雄。"  
"我的朋友们……"演讲者的声音低沉，吐字缓慢而清晰，他说："我的身处苦难之中的朋友们，我很遗憾地告诉在坐的每一位，在威斯敏斯特宫里坐着的那些'阁下'之中，没有哪一位真正关心大家的利益……"  
奥斯瓦尔德·莫斯利爵士可也是国会议员。雷古勒斯这样想着，有点走神。他四下里望了望，并没有多少人注意到他们。每一个人的视线都落在了最前方那个高瘦而脸色苍白的年轻人身上。他们如出一辙地穿着发黄的衬衫衬衫和工装裤，聚精会神，表情狂热，有一瞬间雷古勒斯甚至产生了这些都是同一个人的错觉，恍如某些粗制滥造的科幻小说。  
他皱了皱眉，感到了有一阵说不上来的心慌。

温莎。  
霍格沃茨图书馆在周末一般没什么人，尤其是这样一个阳光很好的周六上午，整一个二层，只有一个黑头发的瘦削男生坐在座位上，正读着一本厚厚的没了封面的旧书。  
"斯内普，"门开了，一个女声从楼梯口传来，"你今天没有去肖迪奇。"  
西弗勒斯·斯内普身子一顿，叹了口气，放下了书。"我还是学生，贝拉特里克斯。"他没有回头，"无故离校算违纪。"  
"你不是第一次违纪。"贝拉走上前，手指搭上了斯内普的肩膀，高跟鞋磕在木地板上发出的声音在安静的图书馆里格外突兀，"所以告诉我，你今天为什么没有去伦敦？"  
"有一篇作业要赶而已。"斯内普拨开了搭在自己肩膀上的手，"倒是你，你为什么会在霍格沃茨？"  
"是和你的那个犹太小姑娘有关，是吗？"贝拉冷笑了一声，坐在了他的对面，"你总是太过关注他。"  
"莉莉不是犹太人，她家世世代代都住在伦敦。"  
"她父亲家——世世代代都住在伦敦。但伊万斯先生娶了一个波兰来的犹太女人"  
"那又怎样？"斯内普皱眉，"我们不是反犹主义者。"  
"直到那些犹太佬公开对抗我们，那群被害妄想症患者，伊万斯家的那个小姑娘看见你的徽章之后对你是什么反应？你甚至还没有正式加入我们。还记得两年前那个夏天的事情吗，西弗勒斯？"贝拉身体前倾，凑近了斯内普的脸，一字一句地说，"一直都是他们先开始的。"  
"你到底想要什么，贝拉特里克斯？"斯内普冷着脸，无动于衷。  
"你今天没有出现，大人特地让我来传一个口信。"贝拉坐了回去，耸耸肩，"10月4日在东区，将会有一个游行。这次——记着提前一天写完作业，优等生。"

"……因此，朋友们，我们不必害怕。我很兴奋地注意到，这次集会上出现了更多的新面孔——这是胜利的预兆，越来越多的人听到了我们的声音，越来越多的人加入了我们。我希望你们帮我一个忙，我亲爱的朋友们，而这也是帮你们自己一个忙。下一个礼拜日，我们要在东区举行一次游行，从德文港路口穿过电缆街。穿上让我们骄傲的衣服，我的朋友们，戴上徽章，加入我们，给那些敌人们看看，我们保卫属于我们的自由的决心。"  
演讲者末尾的几个音节被吞没在了欢呼声中，整个市政厅仿佛一片沸腾的海，震得人的心脏咚咚直跳。雷古勒斯不知所措地站在欢呼的人群中，直到同伴终于注意到了他的神情。  
"雷！你在想什么！"跟着人群一同欢呼了几次，小巴蒂的声音有些沙哑，他好像从来没有这样大声地喊过什么东西。他扯着嗓子冲雷古勒斯说话，努力让自己的声音在一片鼎沸之中冒出头来，"你听到了吗！里德尔先生的主张——我愿意站在他这一边！"  
"什么？"雷古勒斯断断续续地只听到了几个音节，他愣愣地看向小巴蒂，"你刚刚说什么？"  
"我是说，我要去参加10月4日的游行！"小巴蒂笑着，凑近了雷古勒斯的耳边，"和我一起去领徽章吧！"  
————


	6. Chapter 6

06

10月4日，凌晨，霍格沃茨的校长办公室门口的长椅上，四个男孩坐成一排，惴惴不安地相互打量，比他们打娘胎里出生以来的任何时候都还要乖巧几分。  
"你弄出来的声音太大了，虫尾巴。"西里斯瞪着正一脸愧疚地坐在一边的彼得，压低声音抱怨，"这下谁也去不了东区了。全都怪你。"  
"好了，别把脾气都撒在彼得身上，谁也没想到邓布利多校长这么早就起床，而且还会给我们撞个正着。"莱姆斯叹了口气，拍了拍西里斯的肩膀。  
"我不是故意出声的……"虫尾巴满脸通红，汗都几乎要滴落下来，"我就是被吓了一跳……"  
"喂，你们说，"詹姆慢吞吞地开口，若有所思，"这个点邓布利多在学校后门站着做什么？专门堵我们吗？我总觉得他一副像是在等人的样子。"  
"好吧，那么谁能让邓布利多大清早四五点钟就开始等他？而且谁会在这个点从后门采访霍格沃茨？"西里斯没什么好气。  
"我猜是国王。"虫尾巴说，"或者肯特公爵。或者别的官员，这些人好像总想找校长谈关于辛普森夫人的事情。"  
"你懂什么，哪里只是关于那个美国女人了，"西里斯咂咂嘴，"是关于王位和纳粹。我妈一次在饭桌上说，里宾特洛普给辛普森夫人每天都会送17支玫瑰花。"  
这时，办公室的木门突然打开了，吱呀一声打断了男孩们的猜测。四个人不约而同地恢复到了正襟危坐的姿势，要知道，自己违反校纪校规的处分可一直都比皇家的风流韵事要重要许多。  
"所以，什么事情这么重要，让你们四个一定要偷偷溜出学校？我敢肯定平时上课的日子你们绝对不可能这么早起床。"  
霍格沃茨的现任校长阿不思·邓布利多今年不到四十岁，棕色头发向后梳着，胡须修剪得整整齐齐。他坐下来，把灯芯绒的大衣随手搭在了椅背上，十指交叉放在桌面上望着四个男孩。  
男孩们没有一个人肯吭声，都在暗自懊恼，忘记了趁刚刚做在一起的时候商量对策，统一口径。他们偷偷摸摸地交换着眼神，进行着一场无声的大选，试图推举出一个发言代表，四人组中的首相出来。  
"费尔奇先生告诉我，他之前在半山腰橡树的树洞里发现了一瓶红酒，软木塞被捣鼓得乱七八糟。他的原话是，这百分之百是学生藏起来的。"邓布利多的脸上挂着笑，视线认认真真地从每一个男孩的脸上扫过去，"我现在想了想，或许能从校外不知不觉地带酒精进学校也的确是一件很了不起的事情，尽管这些孩子还都没有到能喝酒的年纪……"  
"我们今天不是打算带酒进学校的，先生。"西里斯突然抬起头，大声打断了校长的话，"我们打算搭火车去伦敦，阻止法西斯的游行。"  
邓布利多挑起了眉，做出一副若有所思的样子，点了点头。他不说话，于是男孩们心下也没了底。  
"先生……"莱姆斯斟酌着开口，心里暗自抱怨西里斯的咋咋呼呼，"我们知道这个违反校规，但是我们觉得这不只是为了我们。学校里有不少同学都是犹太裔，如果黑衫军真的……"他的声音渐渐低了下去，邓布利多竖起了食指放在了嘴唇上。  
"别把这些说给我听，孩子们。"邓布利多说。"我只是个校长，我叫你们来是确认一下——波特先生，"他看向詹姆，"你们今天在校门口打转，不是为了违反校规，私自带红酒回宿舍吧？"  
"不，先生。"詹姆愣愣地回答。  
"好吧，那看起来就没有我什么事了。"邓布利多微笑着看着四个人，"做你们想做的事情吧，周末愉快。"

直到四个人走出校长办公室，他们脸上还呈现着一种迷茫。他们几乎都在心底里做了最坏的打算，然而最后收到的却只是一句轻飘飘的"周末愉快"。西里斯回头望了他的校长一眼，却与对方的视线撞了个正着。他用有种感觉，就在刚刚短短的几分钟谈话之间，这个世界上一定有某个地方的某个或者某些人，被他的校长就摆了一道。  
"和政治毫无关系，嗯？"男孩们的身后，办公室里不知从哪里转出来了一个男人，背着手靠在邓布利多的桌边，低声笑道。  
"所有的一切都是政治，盖勒特。"邓布利多叹了口气，"你自己告诉我的。"

————


	7. Chapter 7

07

伦敦是一个什么样的城市？

克劳奇家离市中心不远，平日里，不在学校的时候，小巴蒂也极少往东区走过。他甚至很少出门。"妈妈身体不太好"，小巴蒂很小就知道这一点。克劳奇夫人自打生了孩子，本来就有哮喘的身体变得更弱了，隔三差五地就得卧床修养，反反复复，十多年下来，便逐渐与整个社交圈脱了节。从小巴蒂有记忆的时候开始，家里就很少来客人。克劳奇先生这边的亲戚基本上都远在苏格兰，很少来往，名字都不一定叫得全，于是整个面积不小的克劳奇家的大宅一年到头总显得空空荡荡，冷冷清清。  
小巴蒂也想过出去玩。小时候有一段日子，他总时不时地往街上跑，而妈妈也并没有反对，只是提醒女仆闪闪一定要保护好小少爷的安全。这样的日子一直持续到他去温莎上寄宿学校，小巴蒂第一次远离这个他生活了11年的地方，坐上专线列车去了伦敦四十公里之外的霍格沃茨。父亲那天一如既往地早早去上班，妈妈把他送到了家门口，是司机和闪闪送他去的国王十字火车站。第一年的圣诞节，当小巴蒂回到家的时候，厨娘们都在楼下准备午餐，二楼主卧的房间门开着，克劳奇夫人独自一人搭着毯子坐在床上，阳光透过半掩着的白色窗帘，朦朦胧胧的亮色地笼在她的半边身子上。小巴蒂站在空空的房间门口，看着妈妈正透过窗帘一点拉开了的缝隙，嘴角噙着一丝笑望向院子里的一棵银杏树，膝上摊开放着一本相册，全是自己小时候的旧照片。  
他隐隐约约想起来，父亲本来打算在自己六岁的时候就送他去读寄宿学校，是妈妈坚决反对，硬是留他到了现在。  
在那之后，他便很少去外面玩了。

或许正因为如此，小巴蒂的记忆里从未出现过这个样子的伦敦。哪怕是上周末的演讲，他和雷古勒斯也是坐的出租车直接去的市政厅。这是他第一次深入了"挤满了穷人，移民，艺术家，犹太人"的地方。他和雷古勒斯一同穿着干干净净的黑色衬衫，领带上别着金色的闪电形徽章，藏在队伍中间，穿过歪歪斜斜的小巷，黑色的污垢乱糟糟地结在地上，似乎有老鼠从他脚边飞快地掠过——但他没有害怕，没有觉得恶心。他只觉得新奇，呼吸都开始急促。他听见步伐和前面开路的马蹄声融在一起，汇成一首交响乐，连带着他自己的脚步也透着激昂和肃穆，电缆街两旁群众愤怒的呼喊是他们要冲破的帷幕，像是穿过巷子里用长竹竿晾晒的层层叠叠白色的床单。  
小巴蒂·克劳奇一时都要忘记自己身在何处，看不见雷，看不见其他任何人。他想起上周末在肖迪奇市政厅的演讲，他记不清里德尔先生的脸，但印象里那个主席台上的身影变得格外高大。他兴奋，再一次感到热血沸腾，胸口都隐隐发痛，像是进入了另一个世界，航海者发现了新大陆，原来这个他从小长大的城市竟还有他先前从未听闻过的另一面。他环视四周，警察正用力拦住一个举着"法西斯滚出去"的牌子，激动地指着队伍吼叫，愤怒得表情都有些扭曲，这忽然让他想到了自己的父亲发火的样子。他忽然有一种冲动，想要大笑出声，想冲那人啐一口唾沫。  
你不是我父亲，小巴蒂想，我不需要害怕，也没有必要顺从。

西弗勒斯·斯内普一直觉得，伦敦是一个跟奇特，奇特到有些怪异的城市。  
他戴着帽子走在电缆街上，吊在队伍的最尾，没有穿黑色制服。大清早刚来的时候他和贝拉特里克斯打了个照面，贝拉没管他的衣服，只是随手丢给他了一枚徽章，于是斯内普只好把它别在了领口。  
他对东区说不上喜欢，哪怕这是他从小长大的地方。这里不是贫民窟，不脏，但是有些乱。略微拥挤的街道，被雾气泡胀了的墙皮，每次走进楼道里都能闻到的煮白菜的味道，这些东西从来没有过变化。这条街是他小时候最常去的地方之一，街边的墙壁上或许还有那时他和莉莉·伊万斯一起用炭笔涂涂画画的痕迹。  
斯内普看见了街边愤怒的人群，内心没什么太大起伏，苏格兰场的人正努力把他们控制在道沿之上。他甚至起了闲暇的心思，试图从那些举着牌子的人的脸和衣服上分辨出谁是犹太人，但果不其然地失败了，他只认出来了一个他小时候那个杂货店的老板。在他印象里，就在不久之前，所有这一切还和种族没什么关系。  
他耸了耸肩，收回视线，就在那一瞬间，他在人群的最前列看到了一个红色长发的身影，正定定地看着自己。  
西弗勒斯愣住了，整个人僵立在那里。  
"莉莉……"  
他轻轻蠕动嘴唇，不知道自己有没有发出声音。

————


	8. Chapter 8

08

前几天又下了雨，阳光被天边久久不散的云消解，勉强给灰蒙蒙的天空晕染了几分不甚透亮的白。  
伦敦天色若铅。  
"伦敦天色若铅，"雷古勒斯的脑子里不知为何突然冒出来了切斯特顿的诗，却怎么也想不起来下一句是什么，他努力回忆，也只能零零碎碎记起来什么金属和马达的比喻，威廉·科贝特和天启骑士，自由之光，大不列颠的疆域，流星和破碎的天空。紧接着，那首被所有生长在这个城市的孩童唱烂了的歌谣开始在他的脑海里反复盘旋回放，挥之不去，横跨泰晤士河的伦敦大桥在眼前一遍又一遍地倾塌。  
"……英格兰的终点和起点。"雷古勒斯穿着与身边的人一般无二的黑色制服，领子上别着金属徽章，跟着人群机械地前进，隐隐约约地想着。  
他听见了小巴蒂的呼唤，忽然发觉了自己的走神，于是试图将发散的思路拽回来。他望着身边自己的友人，惊觉自己从未见到这样兴奋的小巴蒂，哪怕是和他一起看学校板球比赛的决赛时他也从未露出过这样讲所有激昂的情绪交织在一起时的神情——热烈，坚定，固执，还有暗藏其中难以察觉的怒火。  
"快看，雷，"小巴蒂的眼睛里带着艳羡，定定地望着前面并肩骑着马开路的二人，"那就是你堂姐贝拉吧？还有莱斯特兰奇，我听说他们是里德尔先生的左膀右臂。真厉害……"他仰着脸，喃喃自语，"能做那样的人身边亲近的帮手……"  
雷古勒斯担忧地打量自己身边已经入了神的好友。不知为何，这个氛围让他并不怎么舒服。道路两旁并不整齐的呼声似乎大了好几分贝，其实他已经听不清那些愤怒的民众口中高喊的到底是"法西斯滚出去"还是"禁止通行"。街边的怒火越烧越旺，他隐约看见前方一阵骚乱，有人冲出了警察围起的屏障，试图将莱斯特兰奇拽下马来。莫名地，他从心底里升起了一阵朦朦胧胧的恐慌——他费了好大的力气才意识到这种感觉就是恐慌，或许是因为乱糟糟的局势，或许是因为巴蒂，又或许是心底里某种多年以来的固有认知悄然无声的暗自倾塌。  
雷古勒斯木然地跟着队伍继续前行，忽然感到地面上有一个圆形的东西硌着他的脚掌，差点让他一个趔趄。他弯下腰，从鞋底拾起来一枚漂亮剔透的玻璃弹珠。  
他回过头，还没完全直起腰，目光一下子和人群中一个七八岁的小女孩对个正着。  
女孩卷发乱蓬蓬的，用丝带系着，左手手心里攥了一把玻璃弹珠。身材很瘦小，睁着大眼睛冷冰冰地望着雷古勒斯。她看了一会，错开了视线，继续向队伍里扔着弹珠，试图绊倒随便什么人。  
忽然之间，雷古勒斯感到自己的两颊火辣辣地烧了起来。  
他一言不发地把手里的东西藏进了衣服口袋，玻璃弹珠落入袋底的一瞬间，他终于想起了那句诗的原文。伦敦天色若铅。铁马紧随，引擎停转——雷古勒斯想着，"我知末日将临。"

队伍前段的骚乱比预想的还要更严重几分。  
第一个冲出去的人被警察们控制住了，紧接着，更多的人一窝蜂地涌了出来，斗殴与混乱无法阻挡，无论是哪边，人群的数量都要比苏格兰场派出来的警察多得多。  
整条电缆街成了暴乱的现场。  
西里斯·布莱克和剩下三个男孩被冲散了。这是无可避免的事情，莱姆斯一开始就料到了，因此没必要太过惊慌。西里斯这样想着，转身绕进街角的一个旅馆里——他实在不太想和自己那个嫁了人的堂姐有更多接触。小旅馆黑着灯，没有一个人，门上的玻璃碎了，前台被人挤得横在了楼梯口，桌面上的东西散了一地。西里斯百无聊赖地拉了把椅子坐在门口，准备等着人散得差不多了后去火车站等詹姆他们一起回霍格沃茨。墙上的标语"法西斯出去"还没有干透，沾了他小半绺头发的白色油漆。  
他觉得事情有些没意思。奥斯瓦尔德，里德尔，里宾特洛普，希特勒，纳粹，法西斯。都是前几年那场让整个世界愁云惨淡的大萧条惹的祸——想来这也就是布莱克家一直挺喜欢汤姆·里德尔的缘故吧。但偏偏那套理论越来越吃香，国王陛下甚至都想要娶一位痴迷法西斯的情妇。  
西里斯叹了口气，在白色的标语下晃着凳子，靠着墙伸长了双腿，电缆街上喧哗的混乱宛如催眠曲，他半眯着眼睛，甚至有点昏昏欲睡。  
当他再次抬起头时，一瞬间便愣住了，睡意灰飞烟灭。他猛然站起身，带倒了凳子，睁大了眼睛死死盯着面前的两个人，满脸都是震惊——  
他看见自己的亲生弟弟和克劳奇家的独生子站在一起，穿着黑色制服，领口别着闪电形的徽章。小巴蒂正在向前走，被雷拽得顿住了脚步。他的弟弟诧异地望着旅馆，显然是看见了自己。  
"……雷古勒斯？"西里斯难以置信地开口。

————


	9. Chapter 9

09

莱姆斯·卢平一手端着餐盘，一手拉开食堂的椅子坐下。"詹姆溜去隔壁找莉莉去了，他和我说莉莉正在伤心，她和斯内普绝交了。"  
桌子对面的人心不在焉地点点头，用叉子有一搭没一搭地戳着盘子里的食物。  
"西里斯？你在听吗？"莱姆斯伸手在对面的人眼前晃了晃，然而对方依旧只是点点头，没什么别的反应。  
"我知道你不高兴，"莱姆斯看着正对着一份牧羊人派闷闷不乐的布莱克家长子，叹了口气，"但是已经快两个礼拜了，西里斯。"  
"我就是想不明白。我一直以为至少雷古勒斯没有像别的人一样那么，怎么说——像个疯子。"  
"他毕竟是一个布莱克。"莱姆斯摇了摇头"你自己也觉得你在家里是个异类，你弟弟毕竟也是在那个环境里长大的。"  
"他还跟克劳奇的儿子在一起。"西里斯脸色严肃，忧心忡忡，"你是没看到小克劳奇的样子，简直就是个疯子，像被里德尔洗脑了一样。"  
"那也是雷古勒斯的朋友，不是他本人。"  
"那是巴蒂·克劳奇的儿子！张伯伦最头疼的议员，整个下议院都找不出比他更讨厌希特勒的人来。连他的儿子都能加入黑衫军，世界到底怎么了？"西里斯拔高了声音，"我能不像我堂姐他们那样疯是因为我一天到晚和你们混在一起，你想想小克劳奇现在这样会是因为什么？"  
莱姆斯看着一脸郑重的西里斯，不知道应该从哪里开解他。但是他从友人的表情上便看出来他已经做好了某个决定。他足够了解西里斯，但是并不了解后面跟着的那个单词"布莱克"。家族的概念于他而言并不足够清晰，所以他知道自己此刻并不能够提供什么建议。  
"你在想什么？"于是他问。  
西里斯·布莱克盯着眼前的午餐，一声不吭地发了很久的呆。  
"我准备离开。"  
最后他说。

午后两点，阳光斜斜地从教室宽阔的窗口洒进来，在深棕色的桌面上投下了几排被拉长变形的金色方格。雷古勒斯目不转睛地顶着黑板上的几排算式和几何图形，钢笔笔尖抵在摊开的演草纸上，洇开了一小块蓝色的墨团，而他对此似乎毫无知觉。四方的书桌一脚摆着一颗玻璃弹珠，反射出那一点刺目的白金色光亮在他眼底闪烁摇晃。  
教授用教鞭轻点黑板的声音和有些呆板的讲解基本上没有进到他的耳朵里。雷古勒斯仔细研究着那点阳光，思绪被抛回两天前，那个潮湿而又灰蒙蒙的周六。  
不列颠的十月，天气就像娃娃脸，说变就变，留不住记忆。窗外的天空高而晴朗，阳光温柔，仿佛几天前那个如铅的天色，包括伦敦东区的动乱，口号和黑衫军，白色油漆涂成的刺眼标语，汤姆·里德尔，还有路边扔着玻璃弹珠的卷发小姑娘都不过是一阵错觉，一场有些过于真实的梦境。  
然后一个被小心叠成方块的纸条落在了他的桌面上，唤回了他的思绪。  
"周天下午四点肖迪奇，BUF集会？"纸条上写着，旁边还画着一个小小的闪电——黑衫军的标志。  
他猛地回过神，小巴蒂·克劳奇正侧过头，冲他眨眼，露出一个他向来熟悉的笑来。那是一个和那天在电缆街借口，和以外遇到的西里斯对峙时全然不同的神情。  
雷古勒斯一向熟悉巴蒂各种各样的神情。他们从平生第一次踏进国王十字火车站的站台上便相识，少年人的友谊就是要黏在一起形影不离。他们当然吵过架，但哪怕没有一方服软也会莫名其妙地和好。他敢说，自己是整个学校里最了解小巴蒂·克劳奇的人。  
巴蒂生性稍有些孤僻，却只会在雷古勒斯面前滔滔不绝。雷古勒斯熟悉巴蒂的哭和笑，愤怒和落寞，谈论喜欢的科目时的眉飞色舞，恶作剧得逞时的得意洋洋。但巴蒂那天冲着自己愤怒的哥哥大声反驳时的表情，却让他感到如此陌生。  
实际上，雷古勒斯想，他这些年以来也从未见过自己的朋友又过那天那样的神情来。  
他那时太过惊诧了——因为完全出乎意料的动乱，因为向他扔弹珠的小女孩，因为突然出现的西里斯，因为让他感到无比陌生的好朋友。自己应该做点什么的，雷古勒斯有些后悔，小巴蒂和西里斯，他应该阻止一方的——任意一方都行。可是他太过惊诧了，没能来得及做出反应来。  
他看着自己的好朋友，隔着窄窄一条过道弯着眼，露出一颗虎牙，正冲他微笑露的小巴蒂·克劳奇，轻轻摇了摇头。

——————


	10. Chapter 10

10.

"听说了吗？"校园里，午餐的铃声响起之后，抱着书本涌向食堂的男孩们三三两两地聚在一起，谈论这四处听来小道消息。霍格沃茨是一个有着足够悠久的历史的私立学校，而这段历史某种意义上导致了它的学生们大多数来自于有佣人的家庭。尽管当今的校长阿不思·邓布利多先生是个"有新思想"的，乐于改革的人——甚至有传闻说他打算在之后开始招收女学生——新开设的几项奖学金也并不能改变这些高出身的孩子在学校里占的大比例。  
不过，实际上，哪怕只是在东区的贫民窟，在这样的年岁里，人们谈论的话题也无外乎是皇室，纳粹党和战争。  
"你们听说了吗？"他们窃窃私语，"盖勒特·格林德沃来英国了。"  
"我听我爸爸说他本来应该和里宾特洛普一路来的，但是他对那些人没什么好感，所以故意耽搁了一段时间。"  
"为什么？他不是希特勒的人吗？"  
"我觉得他可能不能算是谁的人……我夏天在宴会上听人讲，他不算希特勒的手下。"  
"可他就是法西斯啊？"  
"你懂不懂啊？法西斯也不一定是希特勒的手下。奥斯瓦尔德爵士就不是。"  
"格林德沃是德国人，莫斯利是英国的。而且奥斯瓦尔德现在跟希特勒的手下也没什么区别了。"  
"先别管这个，你们听说过了吗，格林德沃来英国去见的第一个人不是外交部的。"  
"那是谁？"

"邓布利多先生。"办公室里，年轻俊秀的肯特公爵向霍格沃茨的校长伸出了手。  
"盖勒特·格林德沃远远地从德国赶来，第一个来拜会的竟然是一个私立学校的校长。"他说着，在单人沙发上坐了下来。  
"肯特公爵能专程来一趟霍格沃茨，一个德国人来见一个校长也不稀奇。"寄宿学校的校长在公爵的对面坐定，随手端起一旁的红茶。"阁下找我有何贵干？"  
"和格林德沃先生一样，为了我的兄长，大英的国王陛下。"肯特公爵的右腿搭在了左膝盖上。  
"我只是一个寄宿学校的校长而已，"邓布利多不为所动，"能为我们的陛下做些什么？"  
"区区一个校长不可能让一个连希特勒本人都尊敬三分的人专程从德国赶来，邓布利多先生。"公爵叹了口气，"要求国王退位的呼声越来越高，还有伯蒂——您知道他的，我做不到眼睁睁看着我的两个哥哥受人逼迫。拜托了，皇室需要您的人脉——至少让我知道您的态度。"  
邓布利多叹了口气，陶瓷杯轻轻放在手边的小茶几上，磕出了短促而清脆的声响。"我退出政坛已经很久了，公爵阁下。不管是王位还是辛普森夫人，我不关心，也不能关心。"他说，"您想要态度，那这就是我的态度。至于格林德沃——"  
肯特公爵看着霍格沃茨校长的眼睛，惊讶地发现，邓布利多的蓝色眼睛里露出了他难以形容的神采，又似追忆，又似无奈："不过是来这里拜访一位老朋友罢了，乔治。"他听见邓布利多说。

两周前的那个周末，晨雾迷蒙，晨星寂寥，空气中弥漫着一种很幽深的蓝，从砖红矮墙旁边的树林里缓缓散开。邓布利多左手端着烟斗，靠在半掩着的铁艺大门边，一个穿风衣戴帽子的身影从那片深蓝色中渐渐放大，向他走来。  
"你知不知道，你来这里一次，能给我带来多大的麻烦。"霍格沃茨的校长抬头望着那个身影，露出一个很浅的笑来，低声感叹。  
"我知道。"格林德沃摘下帽子。  
"但你还是来了。"  
"是的，我来了。"  
他的发色比记忆里的更浅了，邓布利多想，像是浅金——或者几乎是银白。隔着一道英吉利海峡，他们似乎真的已经太久没有见面。假如事隔经年，我当以何致意？私立学校的校长并没有经常考虑这个问题，只清楚地知道沉默与眼泪都并不合适。他们的关系太过复杂，彼此之间又太过熟悉。30年代，这毕竟是一个暗流汹涌的时代。  
他在矮墙红色的砖上轻轻磕了下烟斗，却并没有点燃。  
"你没和里宾特洛普他们一起。"  
"我不听命于希特勒。"  
"辛普森夫人？"  
"美国寡妇。"  
"英国国王？"  
"我也不住唐宁街。"  
邓布利多笑了——忍不住弯下腰，一串低笑声从胸腔上部冒出来，落进英格兰郊外清晨的雾中。我当以何致意？他们早已无需致意。  
"你这样，让我之后怎么解释给别人听？"他摇着头问。  
"你又不是一个怕麻烦的人。"格林德沃的声音里似乎也有了一起笑意。然后他们听到了窸窸窣窣的声响，楼后似乎传来了一声什么尖利的东西划破布料的声音，然后传来了一阵窃窃私语。  
"你应该过去看看，"格林德沃说，"听起来像是逃课的学生。"  
"格林德沃。"邓布利多抬起头，望向他，"你到底为什么来英国？"  
格林德沃顿了顿，露出了一个笑容——一个不深的，但切切实实存在的微笑。  
"或许我只是太久没见过一个老朋友了。"他说。

————


	11. Chapter 11

11

"嘿，巴蒂，"午餐时间的教室只有两个人，玻璃弹珠在桌边闪闪发光，雷古勒斯从拉丁语的习题册里抬起头，看着桌边站着的稻草色头发的男孩，一脸歉意。"真抱歉，我这周没法跟你出去。我还有好几页题没做，上次教授布置的那几个章节太难了。"  
小克劳奇顿了顿，靠着课桌的桌角坐下。"是吗？"他看着雷古勒斯，"上周是翻译作业，上上周是文学课论文，我想想，下个礼拜是不是就只剩下复习几何的随堂测来当借口了？"  
在班里，雷古勒斯·布莱克一向待人随和，人缘从来都不差，而小克劳奇平日里对旁人却总是一副多余的表情都欠奉的样子，不怎么说话，下唇总是稍稍收着，嘴角像几乎没什么的弧度的一条短线，眉毛却总是轻微皱起来的，抬眼看人的时候会扬起来一边，不知为何总给人一种轻蔑的感觉。曾经有几个人说，小克劳奇这表情和他严肃的议员父亲学了个十成十，但是巴蒂本人并不喜欢——或者说十分讨厌这种形容。  
可雷古勒斯从没这么觉得过。小巴蒂很少在他的面前露出这种表情来。很长一段时间以来，只有在雷古勒斯·布莱克面前的巴蒂是鲜活的，甚至比雷古勒斯本人还要鲜活。布莱克家的次子早已经学会了对待所有人和事都彬彬有礼，内敛而谦恭，而巴蒂却不知从什么时候开始早已经习惯于把心事全部袒露在自己的这个唯一的好朋友面前。有时，雷古勒斯会想，班上同学眼中孤僻的巴蒂其实比自己要绚丽浓烈得多。  
而就在几周之前，他在伦敦东区的电缆街上看到了一个更鲜活绚烂的，却让他有些畏缩的友人，如今，他又在自己的桌边见到了一个露出那种冷冰冰的表情的小克劳奇。  
"不是你想的那样……"雷古勒斯开口想解释，但是话刚起了个头，便觉得有点张口结舌。  
"别骗我！"巴蒂的眉头皱得更紧，脸上有了丝丝怒意，"雷，你拿我当傻子吗，以为我看不出来你在故意躲着我？"  
雷古勒斯咬住下嘴唇望着对方，想着，这好像是他印象里他们在入学第一天的火车上成为朋友以来，小巴蒂第一次冲他发这么大的火。  
"不是的，巴蒂。"他说，"我躲的不是你。"  
小巴蒂·克劳奇一言不发地看着雷古勒斯，紧紧地抿着下唇。他拉过一旁的椅子坐下，又重新恢复了那种冷冰冰的表情。"不是我？"他缓缓地说，"那告诉我，你到底在躲什么？"  
"巴蒂……"雷古勒斯皱起了眉。  
"游行。你知道我来找你肯定会说这个。"小克劳奇说，"你从第一次去东区就不对劲，说什么你都躲躲闪闪。这可是一开始你要带我去的，我一直以为你站在我这边，然后到现在你却害怕了——"  
"我就是害怕了！"雷古勒斯大声打断了巴蒂没说完的话，"我就是害怕。那些人——法西斯，奥斯瓦尔德和里德尔，他们跟我想的不一样！跟我在宴会厅里见到的也不一样！——不过那都不重要，最主要的是，你那是个看起来完全变了一个人，你吓到我了，巴蒂！"  
"我？我变了一个人？"小克劳奇难以置信地拔高了音调，"所以我甚至不能激动，不能被什么吸引？你不是不知道我多羡慕你可以接触到这些——我难道不能看见点什么新的事情？听到点新的言论？你说他们和你原先想的不一样，那不好意思，我父亲禁止我了解一切和法西斯沾边的东西，我还真的不知道你们布莱克眼里他们本来应该是什么样子！"  
"不是这样的！"雷古勒斯的脸色也开始发红，"就是因为我们谁都不了解那些，所以才要去看去接触，了解了之后才好——"  
"才好选边站队？"巴蒂飞快的接口，声音轻飘飘的。他盯着雷古勒斯的双眼，像是重新恢复了平静。"那告诉我，雷古勒斯，在你看了听了接触了之后，你最后选择的是那一边？"  
雷古勒斯张了张嘴，感觉自己的嗓子被什么东西堵住了似的，发不出一点声音。他低下头望着桌角，不去看小克劳奇的眼睛。  
"巴蒂——"雷古勒斯张口，想要叫住已经站起身的友人。小巴蒂·克劳奇顿住脚步，回过头。  
"你跟我父亲没什么区别，雷古勒斯。"他说着，转身快步离开，留下身后长久的沉默。  
雷古勒斯重重地把手中攥紧的钢笔拍在桌面上，蓝色的墨水在习题册的纸面上溅开了几朵花。课桌震了一下，桌角的玻璃弹珠由边缘滑落，摔在地上，发出有些沉闷的声响，弹跳着滚进教室一角。  
他盯着那个角落半晌，弯下腰，从堆积灰尘中一把抓起那颗弹珠，转身离开了教室。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

小巴蒂·克劳奇走在伦敦秋末的空气中。他戴着帽子，沿着青灰色的水泥墙根漫无目的地迈步向前走。行人在他身侧来来去去，他不曾抬头看他们的面容，形形色色的皮鞋在他的眼底像放映室的胶片一般穿行，灰扑扑的鞋面，开了胶的鞋底，这一切落进他的眼里，如此新奇。十三岁的议员之子开始重新打量身旁的世界。上流社会的轿车经过此处总会不耐烦地鸣笛，迫切地想要逃离东区"贫民窟"这逼仄的天地，可他们不知道，这拥挤狭窄的街道里有一股但丁和维吉尔的诗歌中的词汇难以形容的空气。楼道中传来的煮烂白菜的味道和结着黑色污垢的下水道散发出来的味道混合在一起，令他几近作呕，却又难以置信地感到如此清透畅快，仿佛在那些鸣笛声，那些嘈杂的争吵和那些被妇人拥进袒露胸怀的婴儿无意义的哭嚎声中，他终于得以自由呼吸。  
他压低了帽檐，拐进一条歪斜狭窄的小巷，竹竿从水泥小楼的窗口伸出，晾晒的白色被单像层层帷幔，隔断阳光与阴影，梦幻与现实，孩子们的欢声笑语在其间穿行。小克劳奇看着这些几乎同他一般大的孩子，透过帷幔掀起的缝隙注视他们漏着一两颗门牙的笑脸，意识到自己正开始不自觉地思索，这些快乐究竟从何而来。  
他驻足，发现自己笃定这些孩子是犹太人，或者说，至少不同他自己一样。不需要任何线索。耳边的笑声似乎正在远去，奥斯瓦尔德爵士的书和汤姆·里德尔的演讲重新回到了他的脑海。还有西里斯·布莱克。那次电缆街的游行，布莱克家的长子在街头大声地质问他和雷古勒斯，那些犹太人和我们有什么区别。或许这就是区别。小巴蒂想着。他们可以在白色的帷幕间奔跑穿梭，可以这样笑，可以在和自己十多年来生活的同一片天地里这样肆无忌惮。  
紧接着，他诧异地察觉到自己的情绪里多出的一丝嫉妒。他忙摸了摸自己的脸颊，担心表情出卖了那点心虚。  
"看看他们。"里德尔的声音在他耳边响起，"远渡重洋来这里的寄生虫们，多么无忧无虑。"  
小克劳奇过了好一会儿才回过神来。他猛然回头，青年高大伟岸的身形落进他的眼中。汤姆·里德尔打量了他一番，脸上露出了一丝诧异。  
"我认得你。"青年挑起了一边的眉毛，"你是老克劳奇的小孩，我在报纸上见过议员一家的照片。"  
小巴蒂感到自己的情绪还没来得及点着，就被一桶水兜头浇下。他的脸颊要烧起来，心却如坠冰窖。愧疚和愤怒交织着向上涌，成为一种难以言表的情绪。他恨他的父亲。血脉的阴影像一只巨网，如影随形，哪怕是不在那个人的身边，自己也永远都要受他牵连。  
为什么要那样反对里德尔？为什么在所有人面前痛斥他的言行？他在心里对着那个父亲的影像大声质问，只是为了你的政治前途，为了一副你所谓与法西斯划清界限的强硬派的形象，你让我在自己崇敬的人面前都抬不起头来。为什么要给我和你一样的名字？无论躲到哪里我都躲不开你的操纵。你的阴影。  
他那样恨他，恨那团影子和自己的名字。  
"我……我和我的父亲，不一样。"小巴蒂试图辩解什么，但他张口结舌，不知道自己在说什么，言辞似乎正在离他而去。他不会信的，男孩绝望地想着，他的里德尔先生会对自己嗤之以鼻，就像在那些演讲中对自己下院的父亲嗤之以鼻一样。我是我父亲的儿子，我理应继承他的一切。  
"我看得出来。"  
男孩愣住了。他讪讪地闭上了嘴，仰头望着高大的黑发青年，消化着这短短一句话的含义。他对十字架一直没有太多的执着，但此刻，他觉得自己就好像忏悔室里的信众，尚未开口，汤姆·里德尔便轻轻抬手，赦了他的罪行。  
我与教堂里那些信徒不一样。那时，小巴蒂无不自豪地想。我的神亲自为我洗礼。  
他不太能控制的住自己的情绪了。可能他现在的样子真的太蠢。男孩想着。自己可能正在傻笑，或者一副别的什么表情。因为他的神明仿佛也被自己的样子逗笑了。汤姆·里德尔摇了摇头，笑声里带着几分无可奈何的柔和，这是小巴蒂·克劳奇在那些演讲和那些书籍里从未窥见过的一面。他抬手揉了揉男孩稻草色的头发。"来吧，孩子，我总该带你去喝点什么。"

————


	13. Chapter 13

13.

西弗勒斯·斯内普站在东区那个街口。这是一片他从小到大无比熟悉的街区，但是此时此刻，他却比刚踏入陌生校园的那时还要紧张几分。几个浆洗女工抱着脏衣篓从他身边走过——是住在自己对门的格雷塔大婶和她的女儿们，西弗勒斯从小便认得她们。说笑声从十几米开外就传了过来，然后擦着他的耳朵飘进了巷子里，越走越远。没人注意到他，除了几个孩子。西弗勒斯感到了一种没来由的背叛，被自己幼时长大的环境所背叛，所唾弃，所遗忘。玩闹的孩童好奇地打量着他，仿佛在看一个古怪的入侵者，好像是他的无端而霸道的闯入搅碎了整个街区的安宁一般。  
或许这就是那些上流社会老爷夫人们不愿意在东区多待的缘故，斯内普想。  
但是他不在乎这个。西弗勒斯·斯内普不在乎那群吃得肥头大耳的人们。人总是会多向自己熟悉的所在而靠拢——他只是半个普林斯，但是东区这混着煮白菜味道的空气却是他的整个童年。  
还有他的莉莉。

"西弗勒斯，你在这里做什么？"  
"…莉莉。"  
斯内普抬起头。红色头发的姑娘穿着白色裙子，站在他的面前，就像小时候一样。小时候，红发女孩冲着他张开拳头，露出手心中的白色雏菊。沾了汗的花瓣有些蔫吧，但所幸那个清晨阳光正好，那一刻的温柔连知更鸟都不忍心打扰。  
于是他想，或许连带着那些嬉笑的孩童，抽烟的鞋匠，或者唱着歌的洗衣女工，他也是不在乎的。西弗勒斯·斯内普在乎的只有那个曾经递给他野花的莉莉·伊万斯。可是这次，野花还没来得及开遍联排公寓墙后的山坡。  
"你来这里做什么？"女孩看着他的眼睛，又问了一遍。  
然后他便意识到了这个事实——西弗勒斯永远不能站在莉莉·伊万斯的同一边。西弗勒斯·斯内普是一个矛盾体，他不属于上流社会，却也不属于这个街区。他身上流淌着两种截然不同的血液，一半高贵而傲慢，一半低微而自卑。黑松露和煮烂了的白菜永远不可能盛进同一个盘子，这两种血液永远无法融合，所以，它们将永远撕扯着他。  
所以他看着他的莉莉，原本准备好的道歉无论如何也说不出口了。西弗勒斯·斯内普抬头看着那双绿色的眼睛，最终只剩下一个念头——这双眼睛，居然还和当年一模一样。  
"莉莉。"  
他最后只是喃喃道。

"要一杯黑啤。你想喝点什么？"身量高大的男人摘掉帽子，随手敲了敲吧台，回身看向那个因为拘谨和激动而一直红着脸，像是已经听不见外界声音的男孩，问。  
小巴蒂·克劳奇听见了问话。不过尽管听见了，他并不知道自己应该怎么接。他这辈子看过的课本里都没有讲述过遇见自己最崇敬的政坛领袖时应该喝什么饮料——说真的，这甚至是他长达十二年的人生中第一次拥有一个"最崇拜的政坛领袖"。里德尔等了半天，没等到回复，无可奈何地摇摇头，管吧台又要了一杯黄油啤酒。  
"我有这么吓人？"他挑眉。  
"一点也不！"男孩突然大声否认，反倒把里德尔吓了一跳。"我是说，您一点也不吓人……"巴蒂意识到了自己的失态，慌忙放轻了声音，低下头嗫嚅着，"相反我觉得您比我想象中的还要可亲，我父亲绝对不会这样带我出来……您比他要好多了。人们总是批判您，说您可怕，说您是魔鬼，那是他们都远远地站在对岸，臆想着您的样子，不愿看也不愿相信真实的您……这很不公平。"  
里德尔看着他一刻，笑了。"你年纪这样小，看问题却这样有趣，这让我想到了小时候的自己。"男人说道。黄油啤酒端了上来，热腾腾的奶香飘进少年的鼻端。巴蒂双手贴住杯子，似乎整个人都暖和了起来。"你在愤怒。"他听着男人的声音，"这很好。愤怒是一种很好的情绪……那时候的我也一直很愤怒。这最终让我远离耻辱的过去。"  
"这个世界上，不公平的事情太多了。"里德尔喝了一口啤酒，抬手指了指靠着吧台和客人谈笑风生的酒吧老板，胖乎乎的男人像是听到了什么趣事，正在仰天大笑，嘴唇上边的胡子一翘一翘的。"看看这个人。他叫鲁本·柯恩，祖父来自波兰。他二十岁就从父亲手中接管了这家酒吧——你再看看那个人。"  
男孩顺着里德尔手指的方向看过去，那是刚刚给他端黄油啤酒的酒保，一个瘦高的青年，不到三十岁，此时肩膀上搭着一条灰扑扑的旧手巾，正用一块海绵擦拭着醉酒的客人留下的污垢。  
"那是小克里斯托弗。他从小开始就在这个酒吧干活——那时和他的父亲一起。这个酒吧本来是他们家的。后来，老克里斯托弗给妻子治病，欠了柯恩一家的债，后来妻子死了，欠的钱把家里的房子和酒吧都抵了出去都不够，于是老柯恩留了这对父子在酒吧干活，倒是也没赶他们出去住。他们一边还债一边付房租，父亲死了，儿子大了——钱还是没有还清。"  
里德尔说着，瞥了一眼稻草色头发的男孩，看着他握紧马克杯发白的指节，发出了一声短促的笑。"后来……柯恩一家已经成了整个街区出了名的大善人，至于那个年轻人——他好像也快要有儿子了吧。"他斯条慢理地说着，放下玻璃杯，嗑在桌子上，发出了一声清脆的声响。  
小克劳奇像是突然回过神，他望向男人，张口想要说些什么。里德尔抬手，制止了他说话。他伸手，整理了一下男孩的衣领。  
"我们不能选择自己的出身，孩子，但是我知道，你和我是同一种人。我们不会成为克里斯托弗二世。"男人的手按上了男孩的肩膀，"你现在只有十三……哦，十二岁，我在酒吧都不能给你点点儿带酒精的饮料。不过，等你满了十五岁，来肖迪奇找我，我会亲自给你别上徽章。"

————


End file.
